Crossed Destinies
by Ai-shi
Summary: Crossed Destinies...do intertwined paths ever separate? **A girl returns 'home' to find that all has changed, leaving her behind in the past...a boy finds that his heart is dragging him back into the past he has escaped so long ago.** HxR Please R+R!
1. Prologue

It has been three years, three years since she saw him

Crossed Destinies 

By ~*Ai*~Wing

** ** **Prologue**

It has been three years, three years since she last saw him.Three years since they broke up.She never could have imagined that she would come upon him again after three years.She would never have thought herself to have such a reaction.

**

Three years ago:

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Is that all you want to say?" He got ready to leave.

"No!Wait!I will still love you."

He turned around. "I don't understand."

"I…I…don't understand either.I'll be moving next week."

"Why the break up?"

"It is for the best."

"?"

"We don't have enough communication right now.How do you expect us to communicate when we are hundreds of miles apart?"

"I don't know, but I understand."

"I'm glad you do."

"Goodbye…"

With that he turned and walked away.

"Yes…goodbye."

**

Relena Peacecraft looked at her new school.She was a freshman at the University and she was lucky enough to be able to be accepted at this school.Although, she would miss her friends back at home, she could not pass up this promising opportunity.Today had been her first day here.The day passed on without any incident, except for one special event.It was still fresh in her mind.

**

The morning went smoothly.Relena Peacecraft was now headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.She was indeed very hungry.I could use for a hot lunch right now. There were many things that she still needed to get used to, like how professors just came in, lectured, and left without paying the utmost attention to any student.She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see another person coming.

'Crash'!They both walked into each other.The impact caused both of them to fall onto the floor.

"Sorry."They both mumbled an embarrassed apology.He dusted off her books and handed them to her.

"Thank you…" 

His deep Prussian blue eyes captured Relena.They reminded her of someone…

"…Heero?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Relena…" he answered.

"Long time no see!"Relena could feel face heat up like she was in the hot sun.

"Hn." 

"You're attending this school too?"

He gave a quick nod.

"New around here?"He asked.

"Yes." 

"Where are you headed?"

"To the cafeteria." 

"I'll escort you." 

"Thanks, I appreciate it."In a certain way, she felt relieved…she felt her heart slow down a bit.

Why did I feel like that? She asked herself.She looked at Heero.He didn't seem to notice anything.

Then they both walked quietly to the cafeteria, side by side. 

**

** **

**_A.N.:_**_Hi!Yet again, another fic from me!I know, I haven't finished two of my other fics but I've been working on this one for as long as I remember so this, technically, should be my first fic.Anyway, I've indicated memories with two asterisks at the beginning and end.Hope you like this story, I'll be updating soon!_

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever._


	2. Chapter 1: Relena

Chapter One

**Crossed Destinies**

By ~*Ai*~Wing

**Chapter One**

Relena headed up to her dorm room.Her brother insisted that she got her own room instead of sharing with a roommate.She didn't mind having a roommate, but it would be nice to have a quiet place to think things over sometimes.She got her key out and opened the door.The dorm room was neat and tidy.Arriving last night, she had unpacked most of her stuff, but she didn't have the chance to accustom the room to her liking yet.Since it was the first day of school, she did not have many assignments.

The perfect time to decorate the room. She thought.

She opened her suitcase and put up posters of beautiful scenes of beaches around the world.The beach was a special place to Relena.It was…it was the place she first met HIM.She then got out 3 stuffed animals.The bunny was from her already dead parents.It had gone through a lot with her.The cat was from her best friend, Hilde.It was a parting gift since they would not see each other for a while after she went to a new university.The third one was a teddy bear.It was from HIM.It had been there during the hard times, but after they broke up, she was afraid to touch it.She was afraid that it would get worn out and then she would have to throw it away.She doesn't know why she still keeps it…they already broke up.She shrugged and put the three stuffed animals around her bed.Lastly, she got out framed pictures.The first one was of her family…her father, mother, brother and herself. The second was one of her brother, Milliardo, his girlfriend, Noin, and herself.The third one was with Hilde and herself.The fourth one was with the whole gang from her old neighbourhood…before she moved to Galbadia High and before she met Hilde.The last one…was taken with him.Both of them were smiling brightly in the photo.

Why did I take this along with me?Does that mean…does that mean that I'm still not over him?It has been so long though. 

She sighed and decided to keep the last one in the suitcase.She closed up the suitcase and put it in her closet.Then she decided to start on her homework.She sat down at her desk, pulled out her work and started to do it.

It was already ten o'clock by the time Relena put down her pen.Her stomach growled.She remembered that she had not eaten dinner yet.She went to the cupboard (A.N.: Relena's quite rich so she got one of those suite rooms in her dormitory, so there's like a mini kitchen) and got out a cup of instant noodles.She opened up the package and poured in hot water.When the noodles were ready, she got a pair of chopsticks and started to eat.Just as she was finished, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"Relena asked.

"It's me, Milliardo." Said her brother.

"Oh, hi!"

"Sorry I called so late.I was kind of caught up in my work."

"That's fine."

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"I better let you go so you can get your sleep.I just wanted to make sure your first day of school went well."

"Thank you, goodnight brother."

"Goodnight, Relena."

They hung up.Relena turned off her cell phone.Then she cleaned up and got ready for bed.She finally got into bed and turned out the lights.

**_A.N.:_**_Told ya I'll be updating soon!Anyway, to all my readers…thanks for the 'positive' reviews…I welcome all comments and flames, but one thing.If you decide to give me suggestions, please give me an example!I won't understand what's the problem if you don't explain!Sorry if it seems too short and rushed…actually, it's the 'style' of these first few chapters: short and sweet.It gets the point out and no more.Want details, keep reading.Thanks again, ciao!_

_ _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Do I look like I own Gundam Wing?Naw, I didn't think so either._


	3. Chapter 2: Past and Future

Chapter 2

Crossed Destinies 

By ~*Ai*~Wing

** **

**Chapter 2**

_Can you?Can you see me?Can you hear me?Can you feel me?Can you feel my heart beating?_

_Tell me.Tell me how you feel.Tell me what I have done wrong.Tell me what is on your mind!_

_Tell me what is in your heart..._

"A new student has just transferred to our class.What is your name, hun?" the professor asked.

She stepped forward.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft.Nice to meet you all."

**

My name is Heero Yuy.It's a pleasure.

**

"Ok Relena.Take the empty seat next to Heero."

The mention of that name…surprised her, but she managed to keep calm.

She walked up towards the seat.She sat down as soon as she got there.

"Hello, Heero"

"Hello."

"I never would have thought for you to take psychology."

"People change with time."

"I agree, but not always."

Was she trying to hint something?Something even she is unaware of?

Class went through.It was not boring though.Psychology had always interested Relena.She liked to know how and what people think.

**

"So, after all of those career questionaires, what do you want to be when you graduate from university?"

"A psychologist."

He laughed.

"Rel, are you serious?"

"Yes, I think it's a good job.I can help other people with their problems."

"I'd rather be an athlete."

She rolled her eyes."Boys will be boys."

"Well, that's what I'm good at."

"And about the only thing you're good at."

"Excuse me, but who is the top student in the computer engineering class, Miss psycho?"

"Hey!It's psychologist.And yes, I know it's you."

He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Ok, Miss psychologist.I'm going to be late for track practice.I'll see you later."

"Alright."She smiled as she watched him run off.

**

Relena smiled to herself.

Those were the old days. 

Relena walked to the Cafeteria.She had had a long morning.Psychology was first period.Second period, she had law.It was quite boring.The teacher went on and on.He was dull and repetitive.As she walked into the cafeteria, she wondered about where to sit today.She had missed the first week of school and it was only her second day here.All the other students were from this area and therefore had their own bunch of friends to hang out with.Actually, this University was quite close to her old neighbourhood, but the school was an academy that expected a lot from their students.She did not see any of her old friends around.Well, she saw a few, but she hadn't been exactly close to them.She was ready to pay for her lunch after going through the lunch line in thought. 

"I'm terribly sorry, but can I go get my wallet from my car.It's just really close."

"I'm afraid not, you're holding up the line.You'll have to line up again."

"But, please ma'am, I really don't have the time to line up again!"The girl was pink in the face from embarrassment.

"How much does it cost?"Relena saw the girl in trouble and decided to help her.

"Five fifty."

Relena handed over five fifty and the cost of her own lunch.

The lunch lady nodded to signal that it was the right amount.Both girls walked out of the line with their trays.

"Thank you so much!I owe it to you."

"You're welcome.It was nothing."

"Say, are you new around here?"

"Yes, I am."

"Would you like to eat lunch with my friends and I?I'm Angela Blanchard.My friends call me Angel though."

"Nice to meet you, Angel.I'm Relena Peacecraft."

"Relena?Well, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"I would love to."

"Great!C'mon, let's go!"

"The two girls walked towards an almost full table.

"Guys, this is Relena.She's new around here.She helped me pay for my lunch.Relena, this is Gigi, Roger, Melissa, Andy, Jessica, Valerie, Dave and Jacqueline.Here have a seat."

They all exchanged their greetings.

"Hey Relena, didn't you used to go to Trabia?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes...hey, you're Jackie!"

"Yup, and remember?That's Dave, Andy and Mel!"

"I do! Long time no see guys!"

"Still as pretty, Rel." Andy said with a smile and a wink.

Relena blushed.They were all very good friends of hers and they always used to hang out.

"We're all from Trabia, but we probably came after you left." Angel explained.

"That's what must have happened.I left at the end of grade ten." Relena said.

"And the rest of us all came during grade eleven."

"Well, I'm glad to see some of my old friends."

"Why don't we get caught up after lunch at the quad?" asked Mel.

"Great." Relena replied.

"Hey, Heero!Where have you been, man?" called out Roger.

In walked Heero.He took the seat next to Angel.

"Hey Heero, I want to introduce you to someone." Angel said.

"Heero, this is Relena.Relena, this is Heero."

"I know Angel."Heero whispered.

"You two know each other?"Angel asked.

"He was part of our group."Dave said quickly.

"Oh, well that's even better!" Angel said.

Lunch continued on.

Angel finished quickly and cleaned up.

"I need to do some research."

She gave Heero a peck on the cheek.

"I'll meet you after school!"

Heero nodded but he looked a bit uncomfortable.Then Angel hurried off.Relena noticed the peck.She felt all funny as she blushed.She quickly finished the rest of her lunch.

"Are you ready to go, Mel and Jackie?" Relena asked quietly.

"Yup, ok, let's go." Jackie said.

The three girls stood up and left the cafeteria.Heero watched Relena's golden locks slip out the door.

**_A.N.:_**_I'm back and on a roll!Thank you, thank you, thank you x 1000000!!!I know, ten reviews don't sound much but hey, I rarely get so much in two-days time!Hehehehe!Anyway, I shouldn't be updating so much because I'll run out of chapters to post sooner…I'm pretty busy these days.However, keeping my readers happy is my goal!I know this story sounds really, really weird but I'm hoping I'll be able to fix it up to the way I want it.All right, until the next chapter, toodles!_

_P.S.Yup, Galbadia High…and LOL, Trabia too!_

**_ _**

**_Disclaimer: _**_The usual disclaimer applies._


	4. Chapter 3: Mistaken Reunion

Crossed Destinies

By ~*Ai*~Wing

Chapter 3 

At the quad, Relena, Mel and Jackie found a quiet and empty place to sit and chat.  

"So Relena, I guess we lost touch after you left." Mel said.

"You were our leader…and so was Heero." Jackie commented.

"Things have changed, haven't they."

"First time seeing Heero?" Jackie asked.

"No…we 'bumped' into each other on my first day of school.  He's also in my psychology class." Relena replied.

Mel and Jackie could see Relena's eyes cloud over.

"Well too bad for you!" Mel suddenly said. 

"Huh?" Relena was taken back by surprise.

"He's happy now.  You made the choice.  Live up to the consequences.  Don't bother them." She said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" There's was evident hurt in Relena's voice.

Mel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  "Excuse me."  Then she walked away.

The two remaining girls sat in silence until Jackie managed to restart a conversation.

"Don't blame her.  She'll get over it." Jackie explained.

"But why the sudden outburst?" Relena said, confused.

"Because she used to like him…and I, both of us, saw your reaction towards 'them'."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yeah…didn't you give up on him three years ago…why this sudden reaction?"

"Even I don't know…I didn't know until I bumped into him...even I was surprised myself.  I…"

Silence enveloped the two girls again.

"In case you wanted a reconfirmation…yes, they are going out." Jackie said suddenly.

Relena smiled gently.  "I know…it was quite obvious."

"Are you ok, Rel?"

"Rel…he made that up, didn't he?"  Relena looked down.

**"Hey Relena!  Are you available tonight?" he asked.

"Huh?" She answered.  She was too concentrated on her work.

"Relena, Relena, Relena…is there a shorter form of your name?"

"Well…they call me 'Lena…"

"Do you like that?"

"Not really" she admitted.

"I agree…it doesn't fit you…Relena…Lena…Rele…How about Rel?"

"Uh…that sounds…different…"

"Well?"

"I like it better than 'Lena…"

"So it's settled.  Your new nickname is to be Rel."

"Fine." She nodded with agreement and smiled as an approval.

"Great…so are you available tonight?" He asked.**

"Relena?  Relena!  Earth to Relena!"  Jackie was practically yelling by this point.

"Yeah?  Sorry about that." Relena said apologetically.

"Hey, cheer up!  You'll find someone better.  There's so many other better fish in the sea!" Jackie said.

"You're right." Relena agreed.

"Hey, it's almost time for class.  What' s your next class?"

"Calculus. I just got a switch there."

"Ugh!" Jackie made a face.  "Only you and…only you could sit through that.  I'll walk you there, my next class is algebra."  She made another face. 

Relena giggled.  "Ok, let's go"

The two girls disappeared into the crowd, chatting as they walked along.

**A.N.:** I'm so terribly sorry I haven't been updating…Just to explain myself, I was one of the users who couldn't log into their accounts so I'm so very sorry!!!  Anyway, how did all of you find the chapter?  I know my chapters are a bit short but it's a new style of writing I'm trying out right now…and thanks for all the positive support I've been getting!  Arigatou!!!  One more thing before I sign off, I haven't given up my other fics but I'm working hard to perfect it!

**Disclaimer:** Je ne posséde pas Gundam Wing!!!  ß Is that even right???


	5. Chapter 4: First Acquaintance

Crossed Destinies 

By ~*Ai*~Wing

**Chapter 4**

Listen…Listen to me…listen to the beatings of my heart…listen to my cries as I am swallowed by darkness…and loneliness…listen to my soul…telling you that you're my everything…

Relena Peacecraft was sitting in her bed, thinking because she could not fall asleep.  She gave a small sigh.  Today, classes seemed like an eternity before they passed.  It was today that she found out everything had changed.  It felt like the whole world had moved on and left her behind.

**Her long golden hair blew around her as she stood on the warm sand.  How peaceful it was here as many families headed home for supper.  She sat on a big rock and watched tiny waves crash against the shore.  She had spent a wonderful day at the beach and came across this area.  It was so isolated from the outside world.  It was so peaceful, so beautiful.  She took in a deep breath of salty ocean air.  The warmth of the pink sun could be felt.  She looked over to the horizon.  The sun was beginning to set.  How she loved watching sunsets!  It was such a wonderful thing.  However, no matter how beautiful the sky was, it was time to head back or her family would worry.  She got up but she lost her balance on the wet rocks and slipped.  She let out a small yelp as she fell.  Soon, she felt strong arms go around her waist.  She looked up…her eyes met those of a deep, beautiful shade of blue…it was like a gem, shining and bold.

"Thank you…" she managed to whisper.

He was wandering around the beach.  His duty had just finished.  He liked this spot.  Not much people 

seem to come here.  Then he saw her…A beautiful girl with golden hair.  The warm breeze blew and swirled it around her.  Suddenly, she slipped.  He felt himself react quickly.  He rushed over to her and caught her just in time.  Their glances locked.  He could hear her murmur a thank you.

He looked at her beautiful eyes with the colour of the ocean.  "No problem."  

She tried to get up, but pain caused her to wince.

"Your hand is cut and you probably sprained your ankle." He said.

He then ripped a strip from his plaid shirt and tended to the cut on her hand.  She looked at him.  An unexplainable feeling washed over her.  He picked her up.  

"I don't think you can walk.  You need immediate medical help."

He carried her all the way back to the lifeguard station.

"Young lady, where do you think…oh my, are you all right hun?" her father inquired.

"What happened dear?" Her mother asked.

"I was watching the sunset and as I got up to leave, I slipped.  This gentleman here helped me."  She replied.

"We do appreciate your kindness." Her brother stated.

"It was my duty as a junior lifeguard." The boy simply replied. "Hope you heal your injuries quickly."

With that, he walked off.  She couldn't help but stare at him.  What she didn't know was that after she looked away, he also stole a glance back at her.**

Heero sighed.  So many things have happened during this week.  He was on his balcony.  Duo was sleeping like a pig so he decided to come out, look at the stars and think.  Things were sure giving him a headache.  Why did she have to appear all of a sudden?  Why now?   He really wanted an answer.  He was so confused.  

What will happen?  Why do I feel like this?   He didn't want to think.  It was all too much, but he couldn't avoid it!  She was in two of his classes this semester: psychology and calculus.  Why did he take psychology anyway?   He just felt that urge to.  He gave another sigh.  Maybe he should try and sleep…there will be a busy day ahead of him.  From right then, he decided he would take things one at a time.  He gave the night sky a last glance before heading inside.   

**_A.N.:_**_  Yeah, another chapter out!  For anyone confused with the scenario of the previous chapter…well, I'd love to explain it but I don't wanna say anything just yet, so you'll all have to read on!  Gomen ne!!  And for anyone confused, parts starting and ending with 2 asterisks (*) indicate past incidences or memories.  So how'd everyone find this chapter?  Good I hope?  Don't worry, 'cuz everything's gonna unravel soon!  Ciao!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_  Gundam Wing belongs to respective companies._


	6. Chapter 5: First Project

Crossed Destinies 

By ~*Ai*~Wing

**Chapter 5**

"Class, today I will assign your first assignment of the year." Ms Pascal, the psychology teacher, said.

Multiple groans aroused from the group.  

"Don't worry, it'll be a fun one…back to the point.  You and a partner will survey an amount of students in the school on their thoughts and plans for the new school year.  I think a minimum of 20 students and a maximum of 50 students will be a good range.  After collecting all the responses, the two of you will make a report on the result of the majority of subjects mentioned.  Of course, since this is a psychology course, I would like an analogy of what thoughts were suggested included in the report.  It will be due two weeks from now which is a Thursday.  Any questions?" the professor asked.

A male student raised his hand.

"Yes, Donald?"

"I would like to know how the pairings would be arranged." He inquired.

"Usually, for the first project, I would allow for the students to choose themselves.  However, from past experiences, I believe it would be best for me to assign the partnership for this particular exercise."  Ms Pascal replied. 

More groans were heard.

"It's a great chance for practicing team work skills." Ms Pascal said.  "Now here are the pairings."

The professor droned on and on with the list.  Relena just sat there.  She didn't really know anyone in this class, so there was no one in particular that she wanted or didn't want to be paired up with.  However, she was not prepared for the pairing she was to be assigned to.

"…And last but not least, Heero Yuy with Relena Peacecraft.  Good luck on your projects.  You may use the remaining time to work on it."

She was paired up with Heero Yuy…not exactly who she expected…yes, it was a dilemma…perhaps she could request for a switch?  Anyhow, it was too late.  

"So, I guess we're partners."

"Yeah…I guess so." She replied shyly. 

"Well let's get started…what's our plan?" he asked.

"I don…"

Riinnnggg!!!!!!!!!!  She was saved by the bell.  

"I'll see you at lunch."  He said and walked towards the room's exit.

She sat there for a minute, dazed.  Then she gathered up her books and also left.

It was finally time for lunch.  However, Relena dreaded for it to arrive today.  She didn't want to face him…she didn't want to face _them.  She didn't know how she would react!  Could she…could she just disappear?  Yes, she could…and that's what she decided to do.  She walked quickly to the parking lot before she could run into anybody.  Her books were thrown in the trunk of her silver Porsche and she got out her key.  She climbed into the car and drove off to one of her favourite restaurants.  It was also in a secluded area so if she wanted to be alone, she could.  It was the perfect spot._

Heero was walking to cafeteria.  How he didn't want to face her!  He considered the option of going out of campus for lunch.  No…I would be taking the risk of running into somebody…Duo…Duo usually hangs around that greasy fast food restaurant.  That's right.  I'll just head back to the dorm.   He picked up his tempo and went straight to his room.  Once he got there, he turned off and unplugged all his phones.  He didn't know why he felt so paranoid about letting anyone know where he was.   He headed to the kitchenette.  He looked around for some food. Damn!  Duo must have eaten up everything.  I must restock sometime soon. He thought, making a mental note to himself.  Heero finally found a single cup of instant noodles in his private cupboard.  Always need to have a backup plan against Duo.   He smiled to himself.  Then he looked again at the cup of noodles and sighed.  This will have to do. Then went to prepare his lunch.

It was after school and she had successfully had a peaceful lunch.  They had avoided each other during calculus as best as they could.  The day was finally over. Relena thought.  She was heading back to her dorm when she heard her name.  She swiveled around and saw Heero casually walking up towards her.  Oh great. She thought as she put on a smile.  

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She greeted him back.

"I was wondering…we should get started on the project soon."  Heero said as casually as he could get it to sound.

"We'll have class time to plan things out." She replied nervously.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could start surveying people tomorrow and maybe you could come to my house after classes to work on the report."

"Your house?"  She swallowed nervously.  "Don't you live at the dorms?"

"Yeah, but I usually go home for the weekends.  My parents insist.  Don't worry…they won't be home.  Plus, with Duo around, no work can be done."

"Uh…ok."  She didn't know why she agreed.  One thing she knew was they needed to get going on this project to get an excellent mark.

"Alright.  I'll see you tomorrow."  With that he walked to the opposite direction.

Her heart was pounding…she couldn't go back on her word.  Relena, stop it!  Nothing's going to happen except that you'll get a good mark on this project.   She sighed and continued on her way back to the dorm.

He was relieved to have gotten that out…and for her to reply so easily.  Yes, he will ace this project.  Nothing's gonna happen, Yuy.  So stop thinking like that.   He tried to concentrate on something else as he walked back to his own dorm. 

**_A.N.:_**_  I'm back with more chapters.  For all of you out there that is concerned about Heero and Relena, well, things will get better for them for a while, but I can't guarantee what happens after.  Anyway, back to the story.  Anyone wonder about the two's queer behavior?  As I said, everything would unravel itself soon enough.  Hope you enjoyed the chapter, ja ne!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I'm just borrowing GW for my uses right now._


	7. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home

Crossed Destinies

By ~*Ai*~Wing

**Chapter 6**

I'm here…I'm here waiting…for…for what?  I'm here waiting for you…for you to…return to my side…You will always…always be able to find me…here.  I promise…with all my heart.

Right after school finished on Friday, Relena met Heero at the parking lot.  He offered to drive her to and back in his black BMW.  She accepted the offer.  On the way to Heero's house, Relena felt so nervous.  They finally arrived.  A whole wave of memories came rushing to her.  

"This is it." Heero said as he opened the door of his car for Relena.  

"Hasn't changed a bit, has it." She replied softly.

"Nope.  Come on, let's get going."

Heero led Relena to the front door.  His butler greeted them.

"Welcome home, sir and Miss…Miss Relena." His butler said.

"It has been some time hasn't it, Simpson." Relena replied warmly.

The butler nodded.

"Is my father home?" Heero asked Simpson.

"No, Master is not home."

"Alright.  Here, let's go to the library."

Relena nodded and started to follow him.  

"Sir, would you like some refreshment?" Simpson asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate that.  It can be brought to the library." Heero replied.  

Then the two went off to the library.

Heero and Relena have already surveyed most of the people they needed for their report that afternoon.  They just had to make a few more phone calls.   After they were done their surveying, they started discussing about the report.  By the time Relena had to leave, they had already planned out their whole report.  

It was a quiet drive back to campus.  Finally they had arrived.  Heero opened the door for Relena.  

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." He said.

"Yes, I'll see you in class…" She looked into his eyes.  She could not tell what he was feeling.   Then Relena started to go off to her dorm room, but she turned back.

"Heero?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome.  It's my pleasure."  He gave a small smile, got into his car and drove away.

Relena slowly walked to her dorm room.

**"Wow!  Your house is so big.  I never knew your family was so wealthy." The girl said in awe.

"I don't show off my wealth like some people do!" The boy said teasingly.

"Hey!  Are you talking about me?" She said chasing him.

"NO!  How did you get that idea?"

"Your tone gave you away!"

"No…I would never dare to say such things to a pretty girl like you!" He suddenly turned around and grabbed her around the waist.  Then he gave her a peck on the cheek.

She blushed.

"Don't do that…someone may see!" She whispered.

"Who cares?  I want the whole world to know that I'm with the most prettiest girl and she's mine."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

She giggled as he grabbed her hand and led her to the door of his mansion. **

Heero was thinking during his drive back home.  He could still remember all the different emotions swirling in those aquamarine eyes when he looked into them.  He does not know why he cares.  Or maybe…he does.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning.  Relena was on the train back home.  Her brother insisted for her to come back home on most of the weekends.  She was glad to be able to see her friends and family again.  

At the train station, her brother, Noin and Hilde were waiting for her.  There were a lot of hugs and kisses when she got off the train.  She had asked Hilde to sleep over that night.  She looked at her house.  It held many wonderful memories…all the sad ones were left behind…

When they got home, Relena and Hilde went straight to Relena's room to catch up on some girl talk.  

"So, Relena.  How was your first week at the University?" Hilde asked.

"It was…fine." She replied, her eyes tracing the pattern on her carpet.

Hilde looked into Relena's eyes.

"Is something bothering you?  Relena you can tell me!  I'm your best friend." Hilde said with concern.

"I know that Hilde.  It's just that…it was all fine…until I ran into _him." Relena replied with a tinge of sadness in her voice._

"Him…you mean your ex?"

"Yes…"

"So?"

"I don't know…"

"You still like him, don't you?  That's why you turned down every offer Quatre made to go out on a date."

"…"

"Gosh, it's been so long…but if you really still like him, you should go for it!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?  It's the new era, girl!  There's no rule implying that it has to be the guy asking the girl out…unless you don't know if he likes you back.  That's it isn't it.  You're afraid of rejection."

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"He already has a girlfriend."

**A.N.: ** Mwhahahahahahaha!!!  Sorry about my evil laughter…things have been pretty straight forward I would have hoped?  Yup.  So how's this chapter?  Good?  Bad?   Please review to give my suggestions.  One more thing.  I would like to thank prussian_eyez, Lady of Flame, mama_sama, leslie, Angel Yuy, Ayanami_Chan, apol, deathangel, and kmf for all their reviews.  Also, I would like to thank Silver Wing (Love your straight forward suggestions) and PiCItUpS60 (love your enthusiasm) for their continual support.  Arigatou!!!

**Disclaimer:** Self-explanatory.


	8. Chapter 7: Success!

Crossed Destinies

By ~*Ai*~Wing

Chapter 7 

For the whole week, Heero and Relena directed all their concentration towards their psychology project.  Finally, they were done and satisfied with their report just slightly less than a week before the due date.

For Heero, the faster he was done, the more he was concerned if enough effort was put forth.  For Relena, the faster she was done, the faster she would get away from sharing a project with Heero.  

**"He has a girlfriend?"

She nodded; her cheeks were flushed.

"Well then, he doesn't deserve your devotion if he obviously found another." Hilde stated.

"I guess you are right…"

"There are so many other better fish in the sea, right?"

"…Right…" That same phrase again. 

"Alright, let's get back to regular girl talk."

Relena sighed as Hilde started babbling about this hot and cute guy she had her eyes on at the moment.**

It was finally time for the presentation of their projects.  Although Heero was not much of a talker these days, he still did his share in the presentation.  Out of all the presentations, Heero and Relena's project was the most detailed and thorough.  The teacher was very impressed.  Finally, it was time for the class to receive their marks.  All the students were nervous as the professor came around to hand out the rubrics.  When the teacher came upon Heero and Relena, she gave them an approving nod before handing them their marks.

Finally! Relena thought.  I don't want to look… She looked over at Heero.  He obviously had already seen his mark and looked quite satisfied.  Ok, I can do it.  It can't be bad if Heero's satisfied with it.   Slowly, she took a peek at the paper in her hands. 

Content: 98.8% 

_Presentation: 97.4%_

_Overall Mark: 98.1%_

_Comment: Very well done!  Both of you shared the work and did a thorough report.  The layout was very interesting too.  Keep up the good work.   _G.P.__

She let out the breath that she held so long to.  She started smiling…she was so happy.  Now, Ms Pascal probably had a good impression on the both of them, seeing it was the first project of the year.  She looked over at Heero.  He showed no emotion at all.  Isn't he happy?  I don't remember him being like this… 

Heero was quite satisfied with his mark.  He worked hard on it and he got this well deserved mark.  His eyes moved to his right.  Relena looked quite nervous while she was looking at her paper.  Then he saw her lips light up into a bright smile.  She was most likely satisfied with her mark too.  Seeing Relena smile made Heero want to smile too, but he just couldn't bring himself to.  Things have changed…time has changed…people have gone through many changes too…

"Hey, what did you get on the test?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I see you have a smile on your face." The girl said with a smile.

"Tell me your mark first." The boy replied.

"…Fine.  I got a 98.9%!!!  I am so happy…how about you."  The girl said confidently, being pretty sure that she had beaten him.

The boy chuckled to himself and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I don't like that look…what's your mark?" The girl exclaimed.

"100%" He stated with a proud look on his face.

"No, you can't be serious!" She grabs the test out of his hands.  Her smile drooped as shock overtook her.

"I beat you!" He said to her teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." The girl said.

"That proves boys are smarter than girls."

"Says who?"

"Says the result of this test."

"Ugh, you annoying idiot!"

"Aw…come on.  Don't be a sore loser."

"Shut up or…"

"Or what?"

"Or…I'll do this!" She jumped onto him and caught him off guard.

"Oh…playing naughty eh.  Well two can play at that game."  He pulled her off of him and twirled her around before whispering into her ear.

"Hey loser, meet you at the parlour for ice-cream."  She smiled when he made the suggestion…before the insult sank in. 

"Hey!  Ugh, you're such a pain in the bottom!" She yelled after him as she chased and whacked him playfully.

The bell suddenly rang and startled Relena.  Heero got up as the teacher said: "If anyone has problems with their marks, they can talk to me right now."

Then all of the students filed out of the classroom, leaving Relena and Heero alone in the room.  

"So, I guess we did alright." Relena stated with a small smile.

Heero nodded.

After a long silence, Heero spoke up.

"Do you…want to go somewhere to celebrate a successful first project?"

"Sure…where to?" Relena asked as she gulped.

"You decide." He said casually.

"…How about for ice-cream…I haven't done that in a while."

"Ok, I'll meet you by the steps on the forum after school."

"Sure, see you then…actually, will I see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in the cafeteria."

"Ok, bye."

Relena watched Heero wave and walk out the door.  She too, gathered up her books and headed to her next class.

It was finally lunchtime.  Relena had to sit through another boring law lecture today.  For some reason, she was looking forward to eating lunch with the old gang today.  She started picking up her steps as she made her way to the cafeteria.

Jackie, Dave and Andy greeted her with a warm welcome.  Relena still felt awkward towards Mel after that 'incident'.  Not long after she sat down did Angel plop down in the seat across from her.  

"Hey Relena!  Where have you been?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Oh, nowhere really." Relena replied, not knowing what to really say.

"Well, we all missed you around here…right guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Heero's been missing lately too.  I wonder what's up." Angel said slowly.

"Oh, he and I were working on our psychology project these days." Relena told her nervously.

"Oh." Angel replied as she started eating her lunch.

Mel shot a weird look at Relena, which made her cheeks flushed.

"So, you guys are still as good a p…OWWW!!!"  Andy cried in pain as Jackie stepped on his foot.

"What he meant was that Heero and Relena are as diligent as always." Jackie said quickly. "Right?" She asked Andy while shooting him a look.

"Yeah, what she said." Andy said, still holding his foot.

Angel gave them a questioning look as she continued eating her lunch.

A few minutes later, Heero arrived at the scene.  Seeing that no other seats were left, he took a seat beside Relena.

"Hey, Heero.  I haven't seen you for a while." Angel commented.

"Yeah…I'm sure that you're aware of my psychology project?" Heero asked without much expression as he concentrated on his sandwich.

"Uh huh.  Relena just informed me."

Heero didn't know if it was just him, but he thought he heard a touch of coldness in Angel's voice.  He looked up at her.

"Angel, are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Huh?  I'm fine…are _you_ all right? Angel replied with a confused smile.

"Uh…yeah.  I'm fine." Heero said as he continued with his lunch.

"Say, do you want to go to the mall or somewhere after school?  Or we can rent a movie and watch it at my house?" 

Heero thought for a second before answering. "Sorry Angel.  I have plans after school today…how about tomorrow?"

"Ok, no problem.  So it's tomorrow." Angel turned back to her lunch.  Heero could sense some disappointment from her.  He then gave a quick glance towards the person beside him.  He caught Relena's smile to him.  Heero quickly finished his sandwich and excused himself.  He felt slightly guilty for not spending any time with his own girlfriend.  However, he couldn't just turn down Relena after he had made plans with her.  Oh well. He thought.  It's not so serious.  After all, Angel's not that misunderstanding. With that, Heero continued to walk down towards the library.

**A.N.:** Hey!  I know I haven't updated for a long time but you know, teachers always give you lotsa work befor the holidays…my friend says it's conspiracy!  Anyway, the holidays are finally here!  Which means I can get writing and update more often!!!  Hope to see your reviews, thanks!  What do you think will happen at the parlour…will things go right?

**Disclaimer:** As you all know what I'm gonna say, I'm not gonna say it this time.


	9. Chapter 8: A Simple Disaster

**Crossed Destinies**

By ~*Ai*~Wing

Chapter 8 

You were my first love…my only love…your place in my heart, so great…your ability to destroy and heal is amazing… Whatever separated us in the first place…I don't care…but I do believe…in the end…we will rejoin into one…

once again…

Relena was so happy as she rushed to the forum steps.  She hadn't gone for ice cream in a long time.  But it wasn't just about the ice cream, it was also about…

As soon as she reached the steps, she saw something so unexpected…

"What do you want?!?" Heero yells at the guy he was holding up by his shirt.  Heero didn't want to hit him and get into trouble.  Actually, he had already landed a few punches as self-defence.  The guy decided to stay quiet, so Heero pushed him onto the floor.  

"Don't ever let me see you again!" Heero growled at the guy.  The person started limping away, but he did look back once.  His mouths moved slightly.  Heero felt a shiver run up his spine as he realized what the guy had said when he had looked back…

"I'll be back…and you'll be terribly sorry."

"Heero, what's wrong?" Relena said worriedly as she rushed over to him after the other boy had gone.

"Oh, nothing.  Just some psycho that came up to punch me for no reason." Heero answered casually.  He looked deeply into her eyes and saw that they were filled with worry.  Suddenly, he felt a pain on his cheek.

Relena gently touched the red spot on Heero's cheek and saw him wince slightly.

"You need some ice on that." She informed him.

"I know.  Let's worry about that later.  Who's driving?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I will." She replied.

With that, they headed to Relena's car.  They decided to go to the ice cream parlour at the mall.  Then they sped off towards their destination.

At the parlour, they took a booth and ordered a sundae for Relena and a smoothie for Heero.

"Oh, and may I have a cup of ice only too?" Relena asked the waitress innocently.

The waitress gave them a weird look, but fulfilled her request.  Relena took out a handkerchief and filled it with ice, making some sort of ice pack.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked in between sips of his smoothie.

"Applying first aid to your injuries." Relena simply stated.

"Surely you could wait until we…" Relena cut him off.

"Any longer and it will swell and bruise." She said with a serious tone. "…And ruin your handsome face.  Now we wouldn't want that, would we?"  She added teasingly.

"Ha ha…ow!  Gently, gently!" He exclaimed as she applied the pack to his red cheek.

Heero caught her gaze as she lightened the pressure of the application.  He was just drowning in the aquamarine blue.  Suddenly, he felt a slap on the back and a yell of his name.

"Hey Heero!" Andy exclaimed way to cheerfully.

"So, this is your so called plan."

"Mind if we sit with you two?" Dave asked.

"No."  Then both him and Relena slid to the end of the seat.

The gang, which included Andy, Jackie, Dave and Mel slid in.  The boys sat with Heero and the girls sat with Relena.  After everyone's orders were taken, friendly chatter began.

"So, your after school plan was flirting with Relena!!!" Andy said teasingly.

Heero snorted and Relena blushed.  

"It's not what you think." Relena answered.

"Oh really?  Why didn't you guys invite us then?" Andy questioned them.

"I had a feeling we'd be running into you anyway." Heero remarked sarcastically.

"Well, you never know.  Lucky, Jackie here wanted to hang at the mall today." Andy said with a grin as he put his arm around Jackie's shoulder.

"What was Relena doing to your cheek?" Andy asked.

"Applying ice." Heero responded.

"For what?"

"This psycho came up to me and started a fight.  It's nothing…so, where's Angel?" Heero asked.

"Well, she wen…" Jackie had started.

Suddenly, Mel abruptly stood up.

"You care to ask where Angel is?  Shouldn't you know?  You're her boyfriend by the way.  Oh, you forgot?  Well, listen up buddy!  She didn't come because she said you were going to go with her tomorrow.  She waited so that she could go with you." Mel hissed.

Heero didn't respond.  Actually, much of his hair covered up his eyes…the windows to the soul.  His attitude made it seem that he was ignoring every single thing that Mel had said.  Relena was flustered.  Jackie and Dave were shocked.  Andy was caught off guard.

"While she's at home waiting for a call or something, you're here flirting with your ex-girlfriend.  What's wrong with you?" Mel continued angrily.  

Relena looked up at everyone.  Jackie seemed to believe a big part of it and so did Andy.  She looked up at them, her eyes begging them to hear their side of the story.  She was so lost as to what they were getting at.

"I…I can't believe you man." Andy stammered quietly after a long silence.

"Uh…guys and gals?  I don't think it's like that." Dave remarked quietly.

"That's it.  You don't even have any response!  You stupid bastard." Mel spat at Heero then stood up and turned to leave. 

All of a sudden, Heero stood up with his fists on the table.  He looked down but they could sense that his eyes were burning hell fire.  

"Sit down, Mel." He commanded calmly.

Everyone froze.  Mel didn't respond.  She just stood there.

"I said sit!" Heero growled through his gritted teeth.

His tone startled Mel and everyone else.  Quietly, she obeyed his order.  Then, he also sat down himself.

"That's enough!  Just because Relena and I used to go out, it doesn't mean that there's anything between us, now.  We were here to celebrate the good mark we achieved on our first project of the year.  Do I need to explain myself to all of you every time?  We're almost adults, grow up.  That's the last straw; I'm out of here.  Come on Relena.  We don't need this." Heero hissed at them.  With that, Heero slapped down a bill to pay for his and Relena's order and stormed out the door.  Relena gently got up from her seat and quietly excused them both before she followed Heero quickly.

After the two had left, silence followed before Jackie broke it.

"You really blew it this time, Mel." Jackie said, shaking her head.

"Well, don't blame it on me!  You believed it too, Jackie.  Don't look at me like that, Andy!  You thought the same too!" Mel exclaimed.  Andy looked down sheepishly while Jackie defended herself.  

"Well, I didn't voice my thoughts, Miss 'Everything's my business'!" Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I was just looking out for Angel."

"I know both of them well and they aren't like that.  You should know that too."

"Oh yeah?  We thought they were the perfect couple but they broke up anyway.  Nothing is predictable, Jackie!"

"You shouldn't have just assumed." Dave commented.

"Look who's talking!  I'm sure you felt the same as us." Mel shot back at Dave.

"No I didn't!  I knew it was all a celebration!"

"How'd you know?" Andy asked out of curiosity.

"Heero told me.  I could tell he was pleased with his mark.  Relena was his partner.  There's nothing wrong with celebrating a good first mark with your partner." Dave explained.

Everyone fell quiet.

"Well, Relena is still as calm as when I first met her.  However, I've never seen Heero blow up like that.  First time I met him, he was this open-minded and carefree guy.  Then he turned emotionless and kept everything inside.  Never, have I seen him so angry." Jackie said softly.

"No one likes to be accused of anything…especially of such things." Dave said. 

"Let's find a way to apologize to both of them." Andy suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they finished their drinks and ice cream in silence.

**A.N.:** Dun dun dun….that was pretty bad.  Does anything ever go right in this story?  Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry about the delay with the posting of this chapter.  I've been pretty caught up in my studies, sorry!  Hope you enjoyed this instalment and I hope I can get the next chapter out as soon as I can.  Toodles.

**Disclaimer:** None, except for the usual.

**P.S.:** A case of Writer's Block and a really hectic schedule hasn't helped with the writing of  'When All Purpose Is Lost'.  I'm terribly sorry but I'm trying my best.  However, I guarantee that it will be longer that regular chapters once I'm done.  Chapter 11 is about 85% done.  Wish me luck!


	10. Chapter 9: Stars-Tears-Thoughts

Crossed Destinies 

By ~*Ai*~Wing

Chapter 9 

Their ride back to the dormitory had been a quiet ride so far.  Heero's back faced Relena as he looked out the window.  The silence made Relena nervous, so she just kept her eyes on the road.  Suddenly, Heero turned to face Relena.

"Was I too hard on them?" Heero asked Relena.

"Well, maybe just a bit." Relena replied.

"They just really got to me.  I mean, they framed you and me of cheating behind Angel's back!  What kind of crap is that?" Heero fumed.

"They were just concerned about Angel." Relena said in a control manner.  Actually, she was upset too.  She thought they would think better of her.  Relena's never seen Heero blow up in such a manner though.

"I don't know how you can stay so calm." Heero admitted.

"I don't know either." Relena whispered.

"So much for the celebration…let's make it up sometime?" Heero asked.

"Sure.  Sometime…"

Heero turned his attention back towards the window while Relena concentrated on her driving.  The rest of the journey was again made in silence.

When they finally arrived at the dorms, both of them were still pretty quiet.  Heero murmured a 'thank you' and headed back to his dorm.  Relena answered with a quiet 'you're welcome', locked up her car and headed her own way too.

It was a boring and quiet evening.  Relena had finished her homework sometime back.  She sat on her balcony and looked at the stars.  It was one thing she really enjoyed doing.  It was a thing they always did…why?  They were in the same astronomy class back then.  They only started out as good friends.  Every Friday night, they would head out to the bluffs that overlooked the city and watch the stars.  

They had just settled onto the grass.

"Are you excited?  There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight." He told her with a smile.

"Yes, I am.  I've never seen one before.  Actually, I've never been too interested in stars until Ms Newman's astronomy class." She admitted.

"Me neither.  But I'm glad I took her class.  I've gotten in touch with a side of myself that I've never known."

"I totally agree…"

Suddenly, she became speechless as the meteors started to fall.

"Shooting Stars!" She squealed with excitement.

"Quick, make a wish!" The boy exclaimed.

Then, they were both wrapped in silence as they closed their eyes, and focused on their wishes.  Finally, when they opened their eyes, they found the stars still falling.

"What did you wish for?" The boy asked, his curiosity evident.

"I can't tell you!  It's bad luck to tell someone else your wish!" The girl exclaimed.

I wish that every night could be as wonderful as this one…where we would always sit under the stars, together. 

"Oh yeah.  Sorry, forgot about that." The boy answered sheepishly.

"How about you?"

"Didn't you just say it's bad luck to tell?"

"Well…I was curious."

"Then you'll just have to guess."

The girl let out a small 'humph' and returned her gaze to the sky.

I wish that we could stay like this forever…

Finally, Relena managed to rip her gaze from the sky.  She went inside and picked up her phone.  Hesitantly, she dialled a number and waited for the person to answer.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Heero was looking at the dark sky.  None of the lights were on in the dorm.  Duo wasn't back yet; he was probably still partying.  He looked and saw a lone shooting star.  He closed his eyes and wished.  He hadn't done so for such a long time, but he really needed to work things out.  He was so confused…

The ring of the phone snapped him out of his thoughts.  Heero got up from his chair on the balcony and went in to answer the phone.

"Hello." Heero spoke into the receiver.

"Hello, Heero?" A soft voice came through.

"Hn." He spoke with acknowledgement.

"I was just calling to see how you were."

"I'm fine, how about you?" Heero said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm good…well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Just after Heero put the receiver back into its cradle did Duo walk into the room.

"Hey!  How are Mr. Suave and his ladies?  So who was that on the phone…Angel or Relena?"

Heero caught on quickly to that phrase.

"What do you mean, Duo?" He demanded as he narrowed his steel blue eyes.

"Whoa!  Don't get the wrong idea here!  I bet it's Angel though…" Duo said nervously.

Heero calmed down a bit.  "Why?"

"Because you never had much to say to Angel on the phone." Duo explained.

"Did you eavesdrop?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Well no, I mean, not intentionally…I meant, well, I don't listen to your content a lot, but the length you talk."

"Hn." Heero looked away.

"So, how did your date with Relena go?"

"It wasn't a date!"

"Fine, let me rephrase my question.  How did your 'celebration' go?"

"It was a disaster."

"How could going for ice-cream with Relena be a disaster?"

"Mel crashed our party, saying we are cheating behind Angel's back."

"You're joking!  Mel's a feisty babe, but she won't do something like that?"

"No kidding.  She did just that."

"In public?"

Heero nodded.

"Man, she's gotta get some brains…"

"Definitely."

"You know, I never could figure out why you went out with Angel?" Duo asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you weren't over Relena yet when you decided to go out with her, right?  And when you did go out, did you ever come across that special feeling?  You looked more comfortable with Relena you know."

I don't know why I tried to move on…even when I wasn't ready to.  Maybe memories were too painful for me…it was like a drug to rid myself of the past…

"It doesn't matter, I've moved on." Heero replied monotonously.

"Only you know that for sure, buddy." Duo gave a shrug and walked into the bathroom.

Once again, Heero was left in the dark.  He returned to his place on the balcony and once more directed his gaze towards the blackened sky.

Even I don't know for sure…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hello, may I speak to Hilde please?"

"This is she.  Relena?"

"Hey Hilde, are you busy?"

"Not really, I have a Shakespearean play to practise…but you can help me.  You were the best student in the Lit. class last year!"

"Sure.  No problem."

"First things first.  Why'd you call?  Do you have something on your mind?"

"Never mind, homework's more important."

"Do you think of me as a friend?"

"…yes."

"Then tell me what's wrong!  Share your problems with me.  That's what friends are for!"

"Hilde?"

"Yes?"

"I hate it here!  I don't want to be here." Relena exclaimed with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?   Calm down.  I thought you loved it there…" Hilde was confused.

"I thought so too…" At this point, tears began to fall.

"Relena, are you crying?" Hilde asked worriedly.

Relena wiped the tears off her face and tried to keep the fresh ones in.  "No."

"What happened?"

"Everything has changed!  Even my once closest friends think badly of me."

"Relena…tell me what happened."

Then the story of that afternoon's events came out.  By the time Relena had finished, she felt like crying again.  However, she managed to keep her tears in this time.

"You're worrying over Heero aren't you?  You're still not over him…" Hilde concluded.

And Relena broke down.  

"I tried…but I wasn't successful.  I see him everyday…" she whispered.

"Why make it so hard for yourself for someone who doesn't even like you back?"

"No!  I can feel that he feels something towards me…" Relena argued.

"Relena, Relena.  You said yourself that he has a girlfriend!"

"I know, Hilde…I know."

"Then?"

"I just feel so alone.  Do you know how hard it is to watch the one you like with another girl?"

"Yes I do…but what can you do?  Break them up?"

"No."

"Exactly.  Focus your thoughts on something else."

"I'll do that, thanks."

"Since you feel so lonely, why don't you come back?  I could tell Milliardo for you."

"No!  I worked really hard to get into this university.  I will not give it up for one person.  Milliardo will drag me back home for sure if he finds out." Relena replied firmly.

"That's the spirit, Rel!  Good for you!" Hilde cheered.

Relena smiled.  "Now back to more important things.  What was the play you wanted me to help you rehearse?"

**_A.N._**_: Could any of you guess that Relena would break down and cry?  It's hard, you know.  Honestly, did I fool anyone?  Did anyone think for a teensy little second that Relena was calling Heero?  Aww…I tried.  Anyway, who would have thought for Heero to be a stargazer?  Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  The next chapter might be delayed because exams are coming up quickly and I'm scared and will be stressed and busy!  Gomen ne minna-san!  It's almost summer, right so we'll be rolling along soon!  Ja ne!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own GW._


	11. Chapter 10: Reassurances

Crossed Destinies 

By Ai

Chapter 10 

_Love is a risk…some people take it willingly, some people take it unprepared, and some people take it ignorant.  
For some people, they get lucky.  For some, they fall, and nothing's the same afterwards._

Everybody practically avoided everyone else the next day at school.  It was too awkward.  At lunch, Relena didn't eat with the group.  Heero left directly after he finished eating.  The others didn't say a word. 

"What happened?" Angel had asked, sure that everyone was keeping something from her.

"Nothing." They would all reply.

She looked to Heero.

"Meet you at the quad after school." And with that, he deposited all his garbage into the trash before leaving the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Angel wondered out loud.

Nobody said everything.  They just stared at their lunch and continued eating.

Relena twirled the pencil in her hand.  It was all so weird.  So far, none of them have spoken to each other today.  Even though Heero was in two of her classes, they basically pretended that the other wasn't there.  Calculus.  It was so boring.  The professor was droning on about some theory.  She sighed and continued twirling the pencil.  Suddenly, the professor cleared his throat.  Relena snapped out of her trance and looked up.  On the board, he wrote two block letter words: POP QUIZ.  

I didn't know there were quizzes in university!!! Relena thought in frustration.  Didn't teachers just appear to lecture?  Slowly, she got out her pen and calculator.  The teacher started handing out the quiz papers.  Relena scanned her paper and her mind went blank.  It was all from yesterday's homework but the day had been so distracting that she couldn't really concentrate on what she was doing exactly.  She looked around the classroom in panic.  Most people seemed to know what they were doing, especially Heero.  Looking down at her own blank paper, she felt the pressure build up within her.  The door closed and Relena looked up.  The professor had stepped out for the minute.  Could she cheat off someone else?

No. Relena told herself.  It just wasn't right.  Suddenly, she felt something hit the back of her head.  Furious, she snapped her head back to see who it was.  But everyone else was just working on their own quiz.  Then she scanned the floor for the object.  It was a wadded piece of paper.  So she picked it up, smoothed it out and read it.

_Don't you remember? …_

Following that question was a single word...but it triggered her memory so effectively.  She was so thankful to whoever the thrower was.  A light bulb clicked in her head as all of last night's homework flooded back into her brain.  The note was written in very fluid and neat writing.  It seemed very familiar. 

Oh well.  Better get to work before time's up! She thought as she started tackling her paper.

* * * * *

RRIIIINNNGGGG…..

Relena put down her pen and looked over her paper.  She let out a breath of relief.  She had just finished it.  Everyone was heading over to the professor's desk to hand in their quiz and leave.  She got up with her quiz in one hand, her bag in the other and headed towards the professor.  Heero was right behind her.  They were at the professor's desk, waiting for their turn to hand in their papers when Heero whispered a question in her ear. 

"So, you finished everything?" He asked.

She nodded and slowly, she realized who had thrown her the hint.   It was a rather smart hint.  Enough to help her, yet not enough to be considered a piece of evidence that she had cheated if the professor found it.  She mouthed Heero a thank you, a sheepish look on her face as she placed her quiz on the pile.  Heero shrugged as he too, submitted his paper.

"Later," he said as he walked out of the classroom, his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Bye!" She called after him before making her way out of the classroom. 

Relena was walking when she heard a voice, which made her turn around.

"Relena." 

It was Jackie and she was standing next to the classroom door with her books against her chest.

"Hi, Jackie." Relena greeted her with a smile.

It was a silent walk to their next classes.  Both girls stayed quiet, walking alongside each other.  

"I'm so sorry!" Jackie suddenly blurted out, shattering the silence.

"For what?" Relena asked.

"For yesterday.  I'm terribly sorry.  I shouldn't have assumed.  I know you both so well…I should have known better.  I…"

"It's okay.  I've pretty much forgotten all about it."

"Then why didn't you hang out with us at lunch today?"

"It was still a bit awkward…I could tell.  Plus, I think it's time for me to hang out with some new people."

"But you met new people like Angel and the rest of the crew!"

"Jackie!  Don't be so serious.  It's nothing.  Just as long as you believe us now, that's all that matters." Relena assured her.

"So…how's Heero?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Well…I dunno.  I haven't really talked to him today." Relena admitted.

"Oh."

"Don't worry.  I'm sure he's over it.  He just kind of…lost his temper yesterday."

"I could tell."

"He'll be fine.  We'll all be okay.  Well, here's my class."

"Okay, I'll see you after school?"

"Sure.  Bye!"

"Bye!"

Then both girls went their separate ways.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

He sat there on the quad steps, waiting for Angel.  Heero looked at his watch.  Angel was late…again.  He couldn't help being slightly annoyed with her.  She was always like that.  Unlike a particular friend he had.  Just as he was about to roll his eyes, he heard footsteps hurrying towards him.  He looked up, and there was Angel.  A wide grin spread on her face and her hair flying in all directions from the rush.  She stopped in front of him.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, catching her breath.

"It's okay." He replied.  He always said that.

"So, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Why don't we catch a movie and then after, we can grab a burger?" Heero suggested.  It was like a routine.  It was always this or that.

"Sure, sounds great!" Angel said enthusiastically.

So they headed to Heero's car and sped off to the mall.

"Oh!" Everyone gasped.  She clutched his sleeve tighter and her head snuggled closer to his neck.  He stiffened.  He never was comfortable with being so close to her.  It intimidated him.  That's why they never kissed on the lips.  Once they almost did, but he turned his head at the last minute.  She had asked him what was wrong and he had admitted that he wasn't ready for that.  He felt so embarrassed then.  Who heard of a guy being unready?  So they only kept to hugs, holding hands and kisses on the cheek.  Actually, most of the time, she kissed him, not the other way around.  He wasn't very comfortable with any kind of close contact but he just couldn't say that he wasn't ready for anything.  Then why go out?  He seriously didn't know what was wrong with him.  She was his girlfriend and he had to accept her care and love.  But he couldn't.  He just couldn't.  He tried to relax himself but couldn't.  So he did what he could.  He directed all his attention to the screen.

"So Heero, what did you think about the movie?" Angel asked while taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"It was pretty suspenseful and good." He lied quietly, nibbling his fries carefully.  He was hardly paying attention.

"Well, I thought it was so scary!" Angel exclaimed as she flipped her blond hair.

Heero forced himself to chuckle.  

"What's so funny?" She asked, puzzled.

"Nothing.  You sounded so…scared." He commented.

"Well, I was." 

"I could tell." 

"Well, where are we off to next?" Angel asked while finishing the last of her shake.

"Why don't we head back to the dorms…I still have a paper to finish up."

"Sure, I have an assignment too." She agreed.

So they paid for their order and went out the door.  As they got into the car, Heero caught himself shaking his own head.

I'm such a good actor.  Maybe I should pursue an acting career instead." He thought amusingly.  Then he rethought his thought, and smirked; before he turned the ignition and sped away back to the dormitory.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey, neat room!" Jackie exclaimed.

Relena had met Jackie in the forum after class.  Turns out the rest of the gang weren't really speaking to each other either.  Relena invited Jackie to come up to her room and catch up a little.  So here they are.

"Thanks." Relena replied.

"No roommate?" Jackie asked.

"Nope."

"Cool.  Hey, I see you still have photos of the old gang too!" Jackie commented.

"Yeah.  I do.  The only face in the pictures that you wouldn't know would be Hilde.  She's my best friend from my other school." Relena explained.

"So I'm not your best friend?" Jackie teased.

"Of course you are!  The one of you is framed beside my bed at home.  I was hoping I'd run into you here." Relena rushed to say.

"I know, I know.  Just having a little fun with you!"

"Good.  Would you like something to drink?"

"Anything would be fine."

So Relena got them both a glass of iced tea each.

"How has it been ever since you moved away?" Jackie asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"It's been good.  The usual, I made new friends, left sad memories behind…"

"Did you have a boyfriend?" Jackie asked.  "Oops, that was kinda personal," she added sheepishly.

Relena smiled.

"It's okay.  No, I didn't.  Sure, I went out on a few dates, but I never had a serious boyfriend.  So are you and Andy going out?"

"Well, not really.  I guess we're kind of on and off."

"Oh…I see.  So, how's Heero been doing since I left?" Relena asked casually.

"Uh, I don't really know the details…you should ask Duo.  After you left, Heero was in a lot of a bad luck and then Angel came and he finally agreed to go out with her.  I don't know if that was the appropriate choice though." Jackie replied quickly.

"Huh?" Relena wondered.

"Maybe you could come over to my house sometime during the weekend.  Ever since I told my parents that you were back in town, they were always asking me to invite you over." Jackie suggested, changing the subject.

"Does everyone around here go home for the weekends?" Relena asked.

"Yeah. We do.  I don't even know why we live in dorms.  I guess just to be more independent and live some normal college life." Jackie answered with a grin.

The two friends talked for more than two hours.  Finally, it was time for Jacqueline to go.  They promised to talk again sometime and parted.  Relena smiled.  She didn't lose her old friends after all.

**_A.N._**_ : Oh my gosh, I can't even remember when I last updated.  I'm so terribly sorry about it.  Life was just really getting in the way.  Well, this is finally here.  I used my Spring Break to do this, so hopefully, it's ok!  Thanks for keeping up with me, I really appreciate it!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: This is just for entertainment and not for profits!  Don't sue me!_


	12. Chapter 11: X'mas Cheer

Crossed Destinies 

By Ai

Chapter 11 

"Hey Relena!" 

Relena turned around at the familiar voice.

"Hey Duo, long time no see." She greeted the cheerful boy.

"Nice to see you cheerful again, babe." He winked at her.

"So, how are you doing?" Relena asked.

"Great.  And how are YOU doing?" He echoed her question.

"Good."

"Good.  Oh yeah, I had a purpose coming here." Duo started.

"And that is…"

"Would you like to go snowboarding with the gang during the Christmas break?"

"Christmas?  Where?"

"Uh…up in the mountains.  You know, where we used to go?"

"Well…I don't think I can make it.  I planned to go home for Christmas."

"Home?  Isn't this your…oh, _home_.  I understand.  I hope Heero is still going after you rejected."

"What does this have to do with him?" Relena questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing!  Just joking like I always do." Duo laughed.

"Okay, well you guys enjoy yourselves there."

"Sure will princess, see you around."

"Bye, Duo." Relena waved him off with a smile.

Finally, a week before Christmas break began.  She couldn't wait to have a chance to take her mind of school and to see her family again.  A whole two weeks away from all her problems, to somewhere where she would always feel comfortable and welcome.  She continued to head towards her car.  She finally had some time to do some Christmas shopping at the local mega-shopping center.  She had never had a chance to visit the place since she had come back to town.  It had been one of their favourite hangouts and she was looking forward to the walk down memory lane.

* * * * *

Balancing the bags on her arm and hip, she crossed off another name off her list.  There was only one name left…and she looked to see who it was.

"Oh." She almost dropped the list in her hand.  She didn't know what that person was doing on her list.

But it's always better to be prepared, Relena, she told herself.  She decided to take a break before proceeding to get the last gift of the day.  She found herself a free bench and placed her bags on the floor beside her.  Sighing as she looked up and around, she took in a deep breath and smiled.  Christmas was absolutely her favourite holiday.  She couldn't help but be in good spirits with all that Christmas cheer floating around in the air.  She saw little children all around her with their parents…shopping for toys and taking pictures with Santa Claus.  She remembered when she was small and she was here with her parents and her brother.  Now, she was alone, but that thought didn't dampen her spirits.

"There will be a day when you will be able to spread your wings and fly away from us, Relena." Her mother always told her.

I guess this is it. She smiled and got back to her feet, determined to make it back to campus before 6:30, in time for dinner in the mess hall.

She had no idea what to get for her last purchase.  Perhaps a CD?  Or cologne?  Or maybe a chain?  Something related to surfing?  A new accessory for the car?  There were so many options and yet none of them seemed to be right.

Suddenly something caught her eye as she walked past.  She stopped to look at it through the glass window.  It was in the middle of the display, and it was so shiny.

Perfect. She thought.  Then she rethought it…

Perfect?!  It's so girly but it's not so bad but…oh what the heck, I can have it if I decide not to give it to him. And so she made up her mind about it.

* * * * *

Heero was exasperated.  After all the shopping that he hated to do, he had two presents left on his list, two that were undetermined.

"What should I get Angel?"  He didn't want to get her something too romantic…it wasn't as if it was Valentine's Day.  But he didn't want to get her something too cheap because the girls he knew were known to compare their gifts with one another and he had some girl buds on his list too.

After walking around all afternoon, he decided on a red Bowler bag, which left one present on his list…and he was totally clueless about that one.  And that was when he walked by that store and saw it.

"Awesome." He said to himself.  He wouldn't mind getting one for himself but it was an awesome gift to give to her.  It wasn't a sweetheart gift and it wasn't too expensive.  It was suggestive or anything…just a simple gift.

"Perfect." And in the store he went.

* * * * *

"What?!?  You can't do this to me, not right now!"

It was last period Friday and all the students were bustling about, getting ready to go home.  The gang, which consisted of Heero, Duo, Relena, Jackie, Andy and Dave, were sitting in the quad.  Some of the others still had class they had to attend.

Furious, Duo slammed his cell phone shut and shoved it in his pocket.

"What's up with that dude?" Andy asked.

"That stupid a-hole up in the mountains said that they mistakenly overbooked all the cabins and we are left without one even though we made reservations really early in the year."

"No way." Jackie exclaimed. "I was looking forward to getting away, and I've got all my things packed."

"I already told my parents not to expect me home until New Years." Dave mumbled.

"I've already got all these new kick-ass snowboarding equipment." Andy fumed.

"Me too.  This sucks!" Duo sighed.  "Say something, Heero."

"Well what can I say?" Heero said, not looking the least disturbed.

"So you guys don't have a cabin to go to anymore?" Relena asked.

Receiving no reply, she continued.

"Well, the slopes are great where I live.  Why don't you spend Christmas up at my place?  I'm sure my brother won't mind." Relena offered.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked.

"Sure, you guys have been there a few years back." Relena assured them.

"There's only one word to describe the slopes in Whistle's Bay, and that is: Sweet.  I still remember them from my first visit." Duo chattered with excitement.

"Well, thanks Relena." Jackie said with a smile.

"We better get going to the train station to be sure all of us can get tickets." Relena said so they all headed off to their dorms to get their luggage after deciding to meet in the parking lot in 20 minutes.

Relena decided to use this time to phone her brother about the extra company and to phone Hilde to see if she'd be available during Christmas.

"Hello, Peacecraft residence."

"Lu?"

"Relena?  How's everything?"

"Good, um, I was wondering if a few of my friends could come over for Christmas?" Relena asked after slight hesitation.

"Of course Relena!  We've got plenty of room here."

"Are you sure Milliardo won't mind?"

"Zechs?  Nah, he wouldn't.  He's going to be glad to see that you're not lonely over there.  We don't have any important guests staying over anyway."

"That's great Lu!  You can probably expect us at around 8:30." Relena said.

"Okay, well why don't I get Pagan to send someone over to pick you guys up?"

"That'd be great Lu.  Thanks!  I'll see you in a while, bye!"

"Bye!"

Then Relena was on to her next call.

"Hello, may I speak to Hilde?"

"Sure thing.  Hold on……………Hillldddeeeee!  Phone!!"

"Hello?"

"Hilde?  This is Relena."

"Hey Relena, what's up?"

"I'm coming home for Christmas."

"Oh."

"What's up?"

"Are you here yet?"

"Oh no, I'm going to arrive around 8:30 this evening."

"…."

"Hilde?"

"I'm just disappointed that I won't be able to see you this holiday…I'm off to the tropics in two hours."

"No way!  I was looking forward to seeing you after all this time." Relena pouted.

"Well, we could wait for Spring Break?"

"Sure.  Have fun, okay?"

"You too."

"Oh, do you think I can come by anytime and drop off your present in your mailbox or something?"

"Of course, I already dropped off yours.  Okay, Merry Christmas!" Hilde exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, bye."

* * * * *

Finally, the cars were pulling up into the driveway of the estate.  It was quite a large house, not as large as the previous mansion they had lived in but it was more than anyone could ask for.  Relena had spent her childhood winters here as well as the occasional summer.  Now, she lived here, and had lived here for almost three years.  A light veneer of snow covered the serene grounds and it sparkled under the silver moonlight.  She and Jackie were in this car while the boys were in the other.  Relena was the first one to get out and breathe in the chilly air when the cars pulled to a stop.  The front door opened seconds later and Milliardo and Noin rushed out to greet them.

"Relena, it's so nice to have you home!" Noin gave her a warm hug.

Milliardo rumpled her hair.

"Nice to see you smiling, kiddo." He grinned.

"I'm not kid anymore." Relena exclaimed as she wrinkled her nose.

But she turned dead serious when she saw the Milliardo's smile fade.  She directed her gaze to where he was glaring.

Heero had just gotten out of the car and was helping the servants with the luggage.  It felt weird to be here again after all these years and he couldn't help feeling uneasy.  But being the "new" Heero, he continued as if nothing was amiss.

"Milliardo…." Relena started before Milliardo pulled her away to one side.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He demanded.

"Well, he's my friend…"

"You never said he was included.  He's not welcome."

"But you never disapproved of him before!" Relena was aware that her whisper came out more loud and harsh than she meant for it to be.

"That was before he started treating you like something he could call on when he needed you and tell off when he didn't." Milliardo hissed.

"That's not how things were!  He never treated me any less than he was supposed to...It was a mutual thing." Relena argued back, careful to keep her voice low.

"Well, I don't like him."

"He's going to stay whether you like it or not.  What am I supposed to do, kick him out?"

"Fine, but I want you to stay away from him."

Relena didn't respond, but Milliardo took it that she understood and walked away.

When Relena rejoined the group, her good mood was spoiled.  Everyone was too excited to notice this, except for Heero.

"Am I causing you trouble, Relena?" Heero asked.

"No, of course not.  Don't be silly."  Relena replied with a grin.

Heero took the hint that she didn't want to discuss this any further.

"Well, then why are you acting like someone just shoved a stick up your ass?" Heero said mischievously with a smirk.

"Heero Yuy!" She exclaimed in shock.  Quickly, she caught him off guard and whipped a snowball smack in his face.

And that was how a snowball fight ensued.

Zechs and Noin watched while the whole gang threw snowballs at each other.

"And to think they were grown adults." Zechs said shaking his head.  The he caught sight of Relena bombarding Heero with snowballs, making him fall over and then saw them laughing at one another.  His steel blue eyes narrowed.

"Too close for comfort." He muttered.

"Zechs, look at Relena.  She's happy.  Look at her smile." Noin said, seeing the expression on his face.

What she said was true.  Milliardo hadn't seen her smile like that ever since they moved here.  Her smile was worth a million dollars and shone brighter than the sun.

"But still, she's with Yuy." He spat.

"You know Heero is not a bad person.  Isn't it great that they were able to patch things well enough to become friends?"

"No.  He's just a player.  A rich snobby player."

"You're wealthy too, in many ways, you're similar to him.  You should know how long it took us to finally overcome our differences and be together.  Remember how we broke up right when you were about to move and we didn't talk to one another until I moved up here after finding a job here?"

"Well, that's different.  He didn't bother to apologize or even call her for that matter.  Actually, he didn't even bother to say goodbye."

"Maybe she told him not too."

"If he was man enough, he would try no matter what.  He's just a coward.  He should have seen her the first few months after coming here.  He should have realized that she didn't mean what she said.  He broke her heart."

"I believe that Heero has good intentions.  Relena is eighteen for crying out loud.  Let her make her own decisions because I'm certain that she knows what she's doing." Noin stated firmly.  Milliardo didn't reply.  He only continued to look out the window.

Not long after, they could hear the door open and shut.  Everyone who came in was soaking wet.  

Heero looked at Relena.  Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and a big smile lit up her face.  One could almost be blinded by its brilliance and he couldn't help but smile too.  A small smile but nonetheless, a smile.  He hadn't felt so alive for so long…he couldn't even remember how good it felt…and he knew that Relena was to thank for it.  He thanked her silently before turning back to what Duo was chattering about…

Relena looked over at Heero.  He had a small smile plastered on his lips.  Today, it was the first time she had heard Heero laugh since her return.  It seemed as though out there in the yard, he became the Heero she had once loved, back to his old self.  It was such a wonderful moment; she didn't want it to end.  But it ended soon enough.  Taking off her boots, she smiled at her guests.

"I guess I should show you guys to your rooms…and tomorrow, we can check out the mountains."

There was a cheer from the tired group.  It was a nice start to a nice holiday.

**_A.N._**_: Woohoo, done another chapter.  I can't say that I'm exactly pleased with the flow of this chapter.  It seems a little choppy in some parts but I really love the content in this!  Yea!  Heero and Relena moments!  Well, a little tidbit but I promise that more is on its way!  As we go along, more walks down memory lane.  So what did everyone think?  Please review!  And until next time, ja ne!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't intend to even lie about owning Gundam Wing.  I don't.  So there._


End file.
